


Burn it Down

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Per <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_mystic_jc"><a href="http://mystic-jc.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mystic-jc.livejournal.com/"><b>mystic_jc</b></a></span> 's request: Danny and Steve get into a fist-fight, which results in some... other... forms of touching? I guess? Idk how well I did with this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burn it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Per [](http://mystic-jc.livejournal.com/profile)[**mystic_jc**](http://mystic-jc.livejournal.com/) 's request: Danny and Steve get into a fist-fight, which results in some... other... forms of touching? I guess? Idk how well I did with this one.

It had been a bad week, even for them. None of the busts had gone right – they'd gotten most of their perps, but a lot of people had died or some of the evidence couldn't hold up in court – and all of them had had enough.

The final straw came when, after meticulously putting together an undercover operation, Steve made a split second decision that went awry. The result meant that not only did they not get what they came for, but Kono and Danny's cover got blown and Kono ended up needing several stitches.

To say Danny was furious was an understatement. He was downright _livid_ , and when he got like that, most people had the good sense to leave him alone.

Unfortunately for Steve, he wasn't most people. He'd seen Danny angry and fuming plenty of times, but never like this. He knew that when Danny was angrier than usual the shorter man would become quiet before finally exploding, rather than rant and rave in his usual fashion.

When Danny was this angry, though, he was dangerous, even to someone like Steve. It didn't matter how much training you'd had, or what kind, or where, when someone was enraged enough they could kick anyone's ass.

“Danno, what, you're gonna do the silent treatment thing? Don't you know from experience how well that goes?” Steve asked, leaning against the door frame of Danny's office. He was trying for levity but failing, as Danny hadn't even looked at him since they'd gotten back to HQ. And really, he was having a hard time understanding what everyone was so mad about. Sure, he'd made a choice he shouldn't have, but the important thing was that both Kono and Danny were safe. The icy glare Chin had given him and Danny's silent treatment now seemed entirely unwarranted.

Strolling into the office and plunking down on the corner of the desk, Steve watched Danny fill out forms for a few minutes before growing bored.

“Ok, so do you wanna head out now? Beers at my place? I picked up some steaks the other night, they should be ready to go.”

Danny raised his head after a minute, leveling a look at Steve that could've frozen holy water.

“Are you really, honest-to-God asking me if I wanna hang out tonight, after everything you did?” he asked, voice pitched low and oddly calm.

“Can you give it a rest already? You guys are ok, it isn't like anyone died--”

Before Steve even had a chance to finish the sentence, Danny was uncoiling from his chair and hauling Steve off the desk, using the force of his momentum to slam Steve into the opposite wall.

“You shut your fucking mouth,” Danny hissed, nose inches from Steve's, eyes blazing. “We are _not_ members of your SEAL team, we are not expendable, we are not pawns. We are _people_ and if you'd stopped for one. Fucking. Second to _think_ rather than just act, you'd know that what you did today? Could've gotten us killed. How would you have explained that to Kono's family, huh? How would you have explained that to _Grace?_ ”

Steve is speechless. He's never seen anyone so furious in his life, and while part of him is loathe to admit it, in his current state Danny is frightening.

“Danno, I--”

“Don't fucking 'Danno' me!” the smaller man practically screamed, face still inches from Steve's. “You don't think, you _never_ think. We are not trained automatons who can turn off our ability to feel and just throw ourselves neck deep into danger, ok? We're not like you. Chin is ready to haul off and shoot your ass, you're lucky he cut out early to check on Kono, who – by the way – is still in shock.”

“How can you say I don't think? Of course I think! Whenever we do these sorts of things I’m constantly thinking 'what if' and 'how.' Do you really think I'd just let my team waltz into danger like it's no big deal without weighing the risks first?” Steve shouted back, catching a pause in Danny's monologue and running with it.

Danny opened and closed his mouth for a minute, eyes huge and round and electric blue. He stepped back, hands balled into fists at his side, before raising one hand and jabbing a finger into Steve's chest, just like he had when they'd met.

“Please, _please_ do not tell me you weighed the risks of this undercover thing and _still_ chose to go against the plan, please to not tell me this, Steven. Because if that truly is the case then you really don't have any regard for us at all, whatsoever.”

There was a point after Danny started poking him that Steve felt himself get angry. He loved his team with everything he had, they were his fucking family, he'd never risk their safety. And yet, here was Danny, blatantly accusing him of doing just that.

Without taking so much as a second to think it through, Steve reached out for the arm attached to the hand poking him and twisted, pushing Danny down and hooking an arm around his throat.

“How dare you, how _dare_ you--” he practically spat, using his height and weight to keep Danny almost to the floor. He was interrupted when Danny slammed the back of his head into Steve's face, causing him to release his hold enough for Danny to scramble to his feet.

“How dare I, he says,” Danny shouted, waving his arms. “Fuck you.”

Steve had only just regained his footing when Danny's fist connected with his face, hitting him right in the jaw. He'd always had a mean right hook, and this time was no different than the first time. The amount of force and torque Danny put into it was enough to snap Steve's head to the side and lay him out on the floor of the office. His ears ringing, he heard Danny stomp out of the room and into the bull-pen.

 _The hell with this shit_ , Steve though, getting to his feet and storming out of the office, barely tasting the blood in his mouth from where he'd bitten his tongue.

Danny was halfway to the door when he heard Steve and turned. Facing the other man now, he steadied his stance and held out his hands, in a “come on, go for it” gesture. It'd been a long time since he'd been a knock-down, drag-out fight like this, but hey, he was feeling lucky.

Steve was on him almost immediately, and soon fists were flying. Danny had done some boxing in his day, knew how to throw a punch and certainly how to use his shorter stature to his advantage. Steve's martial arts training seemed to take a backseat to the need to just duke it out, and before long they were on the floor, grappling and rolling. Words, curse and otherwise, filled the space alongside the sounds of grunting and clothes being dragged across the floor.

Losing his advantage with dismay, Steve found himself rolled onto his stomach with Danny sitting astride him, holding his arms in such a way that he couldn't roll over or even buck up to shake the smaller man off.

“D'you know,” Danny gasped, winded, “how ridiculous we look right now? Can you imagine what people would say if they walked in here?”

“They'd wonder how I managed to end up face down on the floor,” Steve muttered, extra grouchy now that the throbbing in his jaw had escalated.

Shifting his weight and releasing Steve's arms, Danny leaned forward against Steve's back so he could speak in his ear.

“Ridiculousness aside, do not _ever_ do something like that again, do you understand? Because not only is there potential for you to be short half a team, but there is the huge potential that I’ll walk. In fact, _fuck_ potential, it's a guarantee. You pull another stunt like today and I am gone, Steven. I'm done.”

Shifting so he could look over his shoulder, Steve caught the look on Danny's face and sighed heavily. It wasn't even so much his own safety he was concerned about, but everyone else's; typical Danny, when it came down to it. He'd bitch about the damage to his person until he was blue in the face, but he refused to tolerate harm coming to the people he cared about.

“Never again, I swear.”

“You swear?”

“On my... on my mother's grave,” Steve said, quietly. He felt Danny roll off to sit beside him and sat up himself, facing the other man.

“I will accept that,” Danny replied, crossing his legs at the ankle to sit 'Indian' style on the floor. “Can you accept that this applies to you yourself running into situations?”

“Huh?”

“Don't go in alone because you're too concerned about us; we're a team, we're a family, we do it together. But, not if it's going to involve seriously risking life and limb. I know you're into that sorta thing, but I'm not and neither are Chin and Kono.”

“Ok,” Steve muttered, tracing the grout lines of the floor with a fingertip. “I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, any of you, you know that.”

“Yeah, babe, I know. Sometimes, though, the SEAL part of your brain takes over and then we might as well have our wills ready.”

“I'll try to work on that.”

“Please do.”

They sat in silence for a minute before standing, helping each other off the floor. Steve went back to his own office to make sure everything was shut down while Danny waited, thinking. A lightbulb went off in his head and he felt himself flush before turning back to Steve and placing a hand on his chest before he could walk past. Steve quirked an eyebrow in response, cocking his head to the side.

“Can I, uh, can I just do something real quick?” Danny asked, subdued. Steve nodded, confused, opening his mouth to speak right up until he felt Danny's lips on his. The shock quickly wore off and before he realized it was kissing Danny back, pushing him back towards the wall and grasping at his hips.

“Aha, I knew it,” Danny rasped when they'd separated, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand.

“Knew what?” Steve asked, a little breathless and eying Danny's lips hungrily.

“I felt a little somethin'-somethin' poking me while we were wrestling, and at first I thought it was your firearm... until I remembered that it was on the floor in my office.”

Steve flushed, because yeah, fine, the adrenaline rush from fighting had turned him on a little and the fact that it had been Danny turned him on a lot.

“Sorry...”

“No no, nothing to be sorry for! I daresay I don't mind, I just wanted to double-check it wasn't some random misfiring of your brain.”

“N-no, I... that's like the closest I've ever been to you.”

“Oh God,” Danny groaned, rolling his eyes. “Now you're gonna get all romantical on me? How about we get in the car and go, and you can romance me properly.”

“How do I go about that?”

“Get me home, for starters, then feed me. Then, if you're good, you can take my clothes off.”  



End file.
